Daily Prophet
The Daily Prophet is a wizarding newspaper based in London. It is the primary source of news for British wizards. The current editor is Barnabas Cuffe, who works in the main office in Diagon Alley. Because of its ability to influence the minds of many in the British wizarding community, the paper has been known to have its content slanted intentionally by the Ministry of Magic (which it has strong ties with) into telling the Ministry's preferred version of events. Unfortunately, the Prophet does not seem to have a lot of journalistic integrity, it has been known to be more concerned about sales than about factual accuracy. In some cases, the Ministry of Magic is highly reliant on the Daily Prophet to assure the public that the Ministry is doing the right thing. The paper is delivered to subscribers by owl, and subscriptions cost 1 Knut. This paper is delivered to professors and a few students at Hogwarts in the mornings, when the owl post arrives. The paper features a morning and evening edition, the latter of which is called the Evening Prophet. The weekend edition is called the Sunday Prophet. Additional news bulletins can be delivered quickly when important, newsworthy events occur. As news changes, an edition may magically change, too, over the course of the day, probably by means of a Protean Charm. The Daily Prophet maintains a best-seller list. At some point in August 1992, Gilderoy Lockhart's autobiography Magical Me was celebrating its 27th week atop it. History Creation The Daily Prophet has been producing papers since at least 1743, since it famously described Gideon Flatworthy, head of an extremist anti-Muggle group, who died in September of that year, as "less a wizard, more a lazy walrus-like object who lies all day on a rather smelly cushion, and expects people to admire him for it". Ministry of Magic's denial During the Ministry's campaign to discredit and slander Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the Prophet was an instrumental tool of the Ministry in their goal to convince the public that Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were fear-mongering or simply mad. The Ministry of Magic was responsible for the unfair journalism of that summer as Cornelius Fudge strove to discredit Dumbledore's account of the return of Lord Voldemort. Hermione Granger subscribed to the paper to keep on top of the Ministry's agenda and see what the enemy is saying. Some people, such as Augusta Longbottom, cancelled their subscriptions due to believing in Dumbledore over the Ministry. After Fudge is forced to admit that Voldemort has returned, the Prophet changes its stance overnight, calling Harry "a lone voice of truth". The newspaper even buys, from The Quibbler, Harry's interview on Voldemort's return and claims it to be exclusive. Second Wizarding War announcing the terror brought on the Death Eaters]] After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Ministry was forced to accept the Rebirth of Lord Voldemort, the Daily Prophet reported on all the tragedy and terror affecting wizards and Muggles alike. This included reporting the murder of Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance, the incorrect arrest of Stan Shunpike, and the arrest of Mundungus Fletcher for impersonating an Inferius. Under the Death Eaters When the Death Eaters took over the Ministry, they also took over the Daily Prophet, and subsequently they stopped reporting deaths that Death Eaters were responsible for. They also printed biased, bogus news such as articles on Muggle-borns stealing magic from true wizards. As such, many resistance members turned to other programs for news, such as Potterwatch and The Quibbler. It is likely when Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister for Magic in 1998, the Daily Prophet was de-corrupted.Daily Prophet Newsletters Distribution The Prophet is not the only publication in the British wizarding world, but it is almost certainly the most widely read. Stories in the Prophet often colour public opinion to a great amount. When the Prophet published stories deriding Harry Potter and Dumbledore, most people in the wizarding world believed what they read. The most widely read alternative newspaper in the wizarding world is The Quibbler. Journalistic Integrity , a journalist for the Daily Prophet]] While the Daily Prophet has been know to print facts, it has also had a somewhat negative reputation for being incredibly biased, corrupt, and deceptive. It is clear that, as there is strong government control of the newspaper, the facts can be misleading, if not outright fabrications, and that certain means of gathering information appear to be somewhat unethical. Government control of the Ministry is shown in the way that the Daily Prophet appears to pressure the government and go around official sources, and several people in Harry's circles feel that the Ministry of Magic "leans heavily" on Prophet. In other instances, the Daily Prophet has misleading journalism - information that, while accurate in fact, leads readers to the wrong conclusion. There are also occasions when the newspaper is seen to contain inaccurate or libellous content. It appears that there is little regard for accuracy in any form and there are no consequences or accountability for poor journalistic practices. The Daily Prophet's unethical means of gathering information are most accurately seen with Rita Skeeter, a prominent but corrupt journalist who writes with a complete disregard for accuracy, truthfulness and objectivity - often conducting interviews with a Quick Quotes Quill, a magical quill that writes automatically as the subject speaks. However, the quill does not record verbatim what the subject says. Instead, it takes a subject's words and creates sensational and inaccurate tales that bear little resemblance to actual events. In addition, Skeeter illegally turns herself into a beetle to spy on people and get personal information from them without being seen. Description Azkaban Mass Breakout.]] The Daily Prophet reports on everything going on the wizarding world (albeit not always in an unbiased way). In addition to news, the Daily Prophet includes a Magizoology column is run every Wednesday and a Quidditch section which features a boxed table of all the teams in the league, ranked by total number points scored, with forthcoming matches listed side by side. This section also includes articles on recent matches and other items of interest. There is also an editorial section of the newspaper, where only few get responses, and are usually brief. The best letter is under the headline STAR LETTER. A classified advertisements section is in the newspaper, with subheadings of JOBS, FOR SALE, and LONELY HEARTS. Birth and death notices also appear on this page. The advice section of the Prophet has a variety of experts in differing fields answer readers' questions. Some topics covered in the past have been Medical Queries, Emotional Dilemmas, Legal Problems, and everyday magical problems. Sometimes, the Daily Prophet has a "fiendishly difficult" crossword puzzle, and usually has a Magic lottery and a Magical Symbols Game. Evening Prophet The Evening Prophet was the name of the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. Presumably, this edition included different features, compared to the morning edition or Sunday Prophet. Sunday Prophet The Sunday Prophet is the name of the weekend edition of the Daily Prophet. Presumably, this edition includes different features, compared to the daily edition. Contents The regular features of the Daily Prophet are usually the following: Known positions *Editor *Security Editor *Reporter *Photographer *Photographer's Assistant *Senior Quidditch Correspondent *Advice Columnist (General) *Advice Columnist for Legal Problems *Advice Columnist for Personal Problems *Advice Columnist for Medical Problems *Advice Columnist for Magical Problems *Op-Ed Columnist Known personnel Editor-in-Chief *Barnabas Cuffe Security Editor *R. Amorin Reporters *A. Fenetre *Andy Smudgley *Betty Braithwaite *M. Amerinus * .]]M. Carneirus *R. Almeidus *Rita Skeeter *E. Limus Advice Columnists *D. Shaman *Dr. Medusa (possibly) *Dempster Wiggleswade (for legal problems) *Grizel Hurtz (for personal problems) *Helbert Spleen (for medical problems) *Zamira Gulch (for magical problems) *Winkus Oddpick, op-ed columnist Correspondents *Ginny Potter (for Quidditch) *Rita Skeeter Photographers *Bozo *Daily Prophet photographer Newspaper Vendors *Unidentified newspaper vendor Known articles 's escape from Azkaban.]] of lying about the return of Lord Voldemort.]] returned.]] in the Millennium Bridge in London]] as Headmaster of Hogwarts.]] *GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST *GRYFFINDOR DEFENDS TITLESeen on a board in Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC *CANNONS GO DOWN IN A SHOWER OF ARROWS *FAULTY WANDS RECALLED *MAGPIE CHASER "ONLY TRIED FOOTBALL FOR A LAUGH" *MUGGLES NOT AS STUPID AS WE THINK, SAYS MINISTRY REPORT *BLACK STILL AT LARGE''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *HOLYHEAD HARPIES DRAWS RECORD CROWD *CELESTINA WARBECK CONCERT CAUSES BROOM CRASH OVER LIVERPOOL *TROLL RIGHTS MOVEMENT OUT OF CONTROL *BATS SURVIVE THE TORNADOS *CANNONS DIDN'T LOSE SHOCK *CHOSE REIGNS ON EXMOOR FOR FALCONS & PRIDE OF PORTREE *MADDOCK BLAMED FOR KESTRELS' WIN *WILDA WALLOPS THE WIGS *GOBLIN RIOTS ERUPT IN CHIPPING CLODBURY *MAKING SURE THE PURCHASER OF YOUR OLD WAND IS HUMAN *WHY CAN'T GOBLINS BE MORE LIKE ELVES *MUGGLEMANIAC MADDOCK MUST QUIT MAGPIES, SAYS MCLEOD *SEEKERS JINXED AS PRIDE OF PORTREE FALL TO THE ARROWS *BRAND NEW HARPY SAVES THE DAY *CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN STUNS FANS *MINISTRY IMPOSES RESTRICTIONS *NEW POTION GIVES HOPE FOR HAGS *ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN *PUDDLEMERE CHASER VANISHES AMID CHAOS AT HOLYHEAD MATCH *CANNONS BLAST THE FALCONS *THE BOY WHO LIES *DUMBLEDORE: DAFT OR DANGEROUS? *TRESPASS AT MINISTRY *MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN *HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS *DEATH EATER ATTACK TARGETS MUGGLES *HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? *DARK MARK SPARKS PANIC *NEW HEADMASTER FOR HOGWARTS: SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED *MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERED *RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR HOLDS EMERGENCY MEETING WITH MUGGLE PRIME MINISTER *DEATH EATER TERROR CONTINUES *DARK FORCES GROW IN NUMBER *GOBLIN NEGOTIATION TALKS BREAK DOWN *HOUSE PRICES CRASH IN HOGSMEADE *FLOO POWDER MISHAPS: THE FACTS YOU NEED TO KNOW *WHERE DO WE GET OUR WANDS NOW? *TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP *POTTER OR PLOTTER? *DUMBLEDORE: DAFT OR DANGEROUS? *OUR CHASERS AREN'T CHEATING See also *Daily Prophet articles *''Evening Prophet'' *''Challenges in Charming'' *''Seeker Weekly'' *''The Practical Potioneer'' *''The Quibbler'' *''Transfiguration Today'' *''Witch Weekly'' Behind the scenes *The Prophet said once in 1995 that it would be three degrees and foggy in Amsterdam. *It also stated it would be thirty-seven degrees and foggy in Cuenca. *The Prophet offers "Hocus Tokens", small pullout cards used in contests or for product rebate. *The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix establishes that, aside from owls, copies of the Daily Prophet are also available via newspaper vendors in the Ministry of Magic. *Several montages in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix appear to show several example of the Prophet's motion photography with audio. It is unclear whether this is done simply for dramatic effect, or if in fact some stories in the Daily Prophet include audio clips. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hermione Granger used a Daily Prophet to hit Harry Potter over the head when he commented that he was The Chosen One and that gave Romilda Vane the right to be interested in him. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, when Harry was in the train-station café, the pictures are shown to be still and not moving like the Muggle photos. There might be a special incantation (that is not affected by the Trace) that triggers the movement of the pictures. *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hagrid told Harry to pay five Knuts, instead of one Knut, for the Daily Prophet when an owl brought it. *A copy of the Daily Prophet is included for free with breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron.Harry Potter Limited Edition, see this image Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Businesses Category:Daily Prophet Category:Companies